Remember me
by Christabel Liliana
Summary: Role Reversal. After the events of OOT Prince Link brings himself and Zelda back to their time seven years ago. Zelda's memories are removed and eventually stops talking to anyone due to her horrific dreams. Can Link bring back the Zelda he loves? Total Zelink.
1. Prologue

**_Well hello! I'm pretty nervous about this story I mean all the Legend of Zelda fanfiction writers are so amazing and I feel like I really won't compare because I probably won't. I'm pretty much used to my harvest moon fanfiction guys and I dunno it might be different with these fans and stuffs. Anyway hope you like it. I kinda only wrote it because I think there are too few role reversal fanfictions on here and they're like my favorite ones. :-)_**

* * *

Link POV

I remember the first time I met her. I was strolling around my garden. Well, not strolling but more like keeping an eye on Ganondorf who was visiting my father on a 'business meeting'. Even at ten years old, I had a bad feeling about that arsehole. I peeked through the window to watch the conversation while trying to read their lips. Then I heard it. I didn't think it was real at first; nobody ever visits me here, except Impa. Impa was my caretaker. She had to look after me. She was all I really had with my parents ruling Hyrule and all. Finally, I turned around quickly to see a young girl and a fairy. She backed away from me slightly with an uneasy expression on her face. She looked pretty, prettier than most of the princesses I've met. "Hello. How did you get here?" I said gently to not scare the little girl.  
"Wall," She replied and pointed in a direction with multiple guards. Then I noticed her green tunic and green hat that kept her unruly blonde hair under control.  
"Are you from the forest? Are you a Kokiri?" I asked slowly.  
"Yes,"  
"Do you have the forest's spiritual stone?" I became even more excited.  
The fairy bounced around near her head again. The girl nodded. "Alright, Alright Navi," She said the fairy's name with a certain sharpness. Odd, I thought Kokiri's were meant to love their fairy or so it said in the stories Impa read to me.  
She reached into her pocket and pulled out a beautiful emerald.  
I gasped. She was the one from my vision, the one I dreamed about for weeks.  
"I don't need it, you do. You need to do me a favour," I begged of her.  
She sighed but looked at me patiently with her bright blue eyes. I told her about the goddesses, the sages and the spiritual stones she needed. She averted her eyes from me multiple times. I was guessing she'd heard it before. After all she was a Kokiri so I cut to the point.  
"I need you to go and get the other two spiritual stones. A man is in there called Ganondorf, I have a bad feeling about him and mass visions about him disrupting peace in Hyrule. You need to get these Stones and bring them to me please," I tried to explain myself the best I could but I probably just seemed crazy. She raised an eyebrow and sighed. The fairy named Navi bounced around her head again.  
The girl took off her hat and captured the fairy in one swift movement. I could see the fairy's glow in annoyance.  
"I will Prince Link," She bowed slightly and turned to leave.  
"Wait! W-what's your name?" I called out to her.  
"Zelda," She shouted back before leaving.

Since that day I hadn't been able to not think about her, not until she awoke from her seven-year slumber. I had stood waiting for her. She had been stuck in the sacred realm for seven long years and it was all my fault. I'd seen her as Impa dragged me away from the castle on that white horse. She'd been stood there looking awestruck at me as I galloped by.  
"Prince Link!" She shouted.  
"Zelda!" I threw the ocarina of time in her direction, hoping it didn't fall and break. I hoped she'd caught it. I hoped she'd be safe in her dangerous quest. That was the last time I saw her.  
I wondered what she would look like. Obviously she would be beautiful. I started to get distracted.  
I'd been sitting for hours on this window sill waiting for her and looking out on my old home. The ReDeads patrolled the square; it saddened me to see my kingdom in such a state. A light emitted from the centre of the master sword's pedestal and she appeared.  
Well, I can't say she hadn't become a beautiful teenager. She had changed, from her hair being longer to her pronounced curves hugged by her tunic. She looked around as Navi chimed in her ear. Zelda nodded to her fairy friend and turned to leave. She was going. I was losing my chance… I jumped down behind her gently and introduced myself as 'Sheik' with my disguise. I drank in her appearance; the way she was just a head smaller than me, the way her eyes looked up at me with that curiosity. I hated myself for lying to her but Impa assured me it was for my safety. It wasn't the last time I saw her.  
I saw her every time I went to a temple to show her a song or give her advice and I even saved her life once. It was odd, for once royalty saving their hero but nevertheless it happened.  
Eventually, it all boiled down to this moment. Ganondorf lay defeated. Zelda exhausted stood in front of me with Navi beside her. I knew this moment was coming.  
I'd dreaded it. I hate to admit it to myself but I fell in love with Zelda, just from watching her during her quests; her determination, her skill and her fast friendships with multiple people throughout her journey. I can say I got slightly jealous at times, wishing I could show her who I was and reassure her I was safe. She worried about me throughout her journey. She asked 'Sheik' if I was okay. I wouldn't let on but my heart swelled the more concerned she got for me. It finally clicked, she wasn't fighting these demons and coming back from near death situations for Hyrule, she was doing it for me. I sighed as the blue sky surrounded us.  
"Hey," She grinned up at me. I tried a small smile at her. Her tiny figure was beaten and bruised, cuts littered her visible body. I hate to think what was under her tunic… N-not that I'd think about what _was_ under her tunic. It's so ungentlemanly.  
"Thank you, Zelda... Thanks to you, Ganondorf has been sealed inside the Evil Realm! Thus, peace will once again reign in this world...for a time. All the tragedy that has befallen Hyrule was my doing...I was so young...I could not comprehend the consequences of trying to control the Sacred Realm. I dragged you into it, too. Now it is time for me to make up for my mistakes... You must lay the Master Sword to rest and close the Door of Time... However, by doing this, the road  
between times will be closed..."  
I paused but couldn't bring myself to look at her. It'd be even worse when we get back to our time. I'd have to erase her memories; her memories of me. Ugh…  
"Zelda, give the Ocarina to me... As a Sage, I will return us to our original time," I held out my hands while finally daring to look into her beautiful eyes. She looked at me with slight happiness.  
"I'm glad you're coming with me Prince. I don't think I could cope on my own," She smiled slightly and handed over the blue ocarina. It reminded me that she was still a child trapped in an adult's body, forced to grow up too quickly. I smiled sadly at her. I took her in my arms and played the song of time for the last time. In a flash of light we were back in the temple of time, seven years ago.  
Her ten year old self clung to mine. She backed away quickly and bowed her head.  
I could still see the blush across her cheeks. I took a step back to allow her to place the master sword back.  
She took it from her sheath gently and knelt to speak to the oversized sword. She stroked it gently and finally took a deep breath, stood up and forcefully drove the sword back into its pedestal.  
Zelda turned back to me with a giant grin on her face and skipped to be beside me.  
"What do we do next?" She asked me.  
I looked down at the ocarina; her ocarina.  
"I-I want to play you a song," I tried a smile but it failed.  
She noticed my mood, of course she did. She looked up at me with concern but sat and waited patiently anyway.  
I played what I ended up calling 'Song of Sorrow' and she fell backwards unconscious.  
"What did you do?!" Navi screamed at me.  
"I've wiped her memories. Impa said it makes the recipient unconscious for a while," I shook my head.  
"Why would you do that to her?"  
"I wanted her to relive her childhood without the pain, the nightmare… without me," I whispered the last part to myself. Navi just sighed as Impa rounded the corner.  
She picked up Zelda's unconscious form and looked down at me.  
"It's nice to see you again Link. I hope you've made the right choice. Let's go," She said sternly without revealing any emotion. She stormed out of the temple of time. I sighed and followed with Navi still arguing continuously. I had no idea how Zelda survived with her. We walked to the square where Impa stood beside the same white horse we'd escaped on. It wasn't my horse. My horse, Epona, was still being raised by my good friend Malon and I'd get her in the summer.  
Meanwhile, the square was thriving just like it had before the entire Ganondorf saga started. I smiled to myself but reverted my attention back to Impa.  
She waited for me to clamber upon the white horse and passed me Zelda then sat behind me swiftly.  
The journey passed too quickly. I had looked down at Zelda, held her tight against me and talked to her. I told her everything about my seven years without her and most importantly, how much I'm going to miss her.  
We arrived at the forest too quickly. Impa grabbed Zelda and clambered up to the treehouse.  
Navi was about to follow but I grasped the glowing fairy in my hands, being careful not to crush the annoying thing.  
"Hey!" She cried.  
"Navi… You can't be with her anymore. She's the girl _without_ a fairy," I tried to explain.  
"You can leave her but I'm not going to. She's my friend. Even though she's Hylian, she's my Kokiri," Navi stomped her tiny foot in anger. Wow, that really hit home. Bitchy little sprite.  
"Navi please," I begged her.  
"I'm going to ask the Deku tree," Navi flew from my fingers and towards the clearing. I sighed and climbed up after Impa.  
She had laid Zelda on her bed and stood whispering quietly to the girl. "Impa…," I began.  
"I'll wait by the horse," She didn't even look at me as she strode past me.  
I could tell she hated my decision with every fibre of her being but I wanted Zelda to be happy.  
We were alone. I walked over to her quickly and looked down at her.  
I smiled to myself and pushed her blonde hair from her eyes.  
"I know you won't remember me Zelda. I'll always remember you. I hope one day I'll meet you. I-I love you Zelda, you're my hero. You always will be," I leant over her and kissed her gently. It wasn't happy or full of love how I imagined my first kiss to be. It was saddening, wishful and longing.  
I pivoted and strode to the door of her treehouse. I took one last look at her and left.

Seven years had passed since that day. It wasn't like I hadn't kept an eye on her. I did. I watched her from the first day I left her disguised as Sheik of course. In the first year, I saw her sing with Saria in the forest while Mido flirted with her with every chance he got and sometimes. Sometimes she would flirt back, making my blood boil with jealousy. The biggest issue was that Navi never came back. I hated myself for it and I hoped Navi came back sometime. Saria knew it was me of course; she was much smarter than I gave her credit for. One day during the Autumn I was sitting in the multi-coloured trees watching Zelda play Saria's ocarina in the lost woods. I tried to visit her once a week just to see her which angered my parents because I kept 'wandering' off. It angered Malon more. I never told her about Zelda, she just didn't know why I barely saw her. Before Zelda I went to see Malon every other day but now it's all changed. Zelda consumed my thoughts, even though she didn't know I existed. Now I know what all my fan girls felt like.  
Zelda finally put her ocarina away and walked home slowly. I waited patiently until she was out of sight before I jumped down.  
"Prince Link," A childish voice said in a loud whisper.  
I turned around to see Saria sat on a stump looking at me accusingly.  
"H-How did you-,"  
"The trees talk Prince Link, being a sage of the forest. I know what they say," She smiled up at me.  
"Oh...,"  
"Plus I can remember the other timeline," She said gravely.  
"How?"  
"No idea. I've talked to the other sages but none of them remember anything. They think I'm making it up," She shrugged.  
"I'm sorry Saria," I genuinely felt bad for the Kokiri.  
"But what I want to know is why you removed her memories but continue to hang around?" She asked me with her eyebrows raised.  
"I-I didn't want her to have those memories. You can't forget them sometimes you know; the death, the pain. I'd rather her forget it," I looked down at my clothed hands.  
"It's very noble of you but I doubt it was the right choice," Saria stared at me critically.  
It's not very hard to remember she is about fifty years older than me, especially when she's disapproving of me.  
"Please don't tell her. I-I..,"  
"I understand but I still don't think it was the right thing to do. I didn't take her in after her mother died under the Deku tree for her to feel like she's missing something," Saria scolded me.  
"I'm sorry Saria. I can't do anything right now. Let her have her childhood but please keep me updated on anything about her," I begged the small green haired girl.  
Saria smiled at me.  
"Of course Prince Link,"

After her 13th birthday I limited my visiting time to once a month much to my dismay. I didn't have much choice. I had to learn how to rule a country and fight for Hyrule. I wasn't having Zelda to go out and do my fighting for me again. Impa made me train every morning, it was exhausting. Then in the afternoon I had to go to my lessons on how to rule the country and the history of Hyrule.  
I learnt everything about Zelda and my own history in our previous lives right back to the Skyloft but it only made me miss her more. Sundays were my only days not studying which I split between Malon, my duties to my people and Zelda. Thankfully, Saria sent me a letter weekly updating me on Zelda's wellbeing. It was one day in summer when I got the worrying letter.  
I read it to myself slowly, then had Impa read it for me just to see if I read it correctly.  
I collapsed onto my bed and pressed the letter to my chest. Impa looked me up and down.  
"I can see you aren't feeling well. I'll inform the professor to let you have a day off Link," Impa winked at me as she left the room.  
It was my cue to move. I dressed in my sheiks clothing quickly then played the Minuet of the Forest on the Ocarina of time. I appeared in front of the temple and ran quickly towards the small village. Trees blurred past me but only one thing was on my mind. Zelda.  
I entered the village and stopped. I hadn't thought this through. Could I let her see me?  
Saria stood by the shop waiting for me. I rushed towards her quickly.  
"What happened? Where is she?" I bombarded her with questions.  
"She had dreams a-about her memories I think. At first I didn't think anything about them but then I think they got worse, more graphic. Now she just-,"  
"Where is she? Why didn't you tell me before?!" I interrupted Saria.  
"Where do you think?" She snapped back at me. I stood for a minute thinking. She wouldn't be in her tree house and she barely ventures out of the forest…  
"Deku tree," Saria sighed impatiently.  
I ran off dodging Kokiri and jumping over that Mido kid before reaching the clearing where she sat alone. I gasped for breath. Should I turn back? She hasn't seen me… I could go. I took an involuntary step forward. She turned around. Shit. She got up quickly and turned to run.  
"Wait wait! Don't go!" I shouted to her. She stopped where she was and looked at me oddly.  
I jogged up to her quickly and smiled at her. A half-smile played upon her lips.  
"Hello," I awkwardly waved at her.  
She waved her hand back. My face fell. It was true.  
"My names Sheik," I tried to converse. She just smiled back at me.  
"What's yours?" She picked up a stick and spelt out Zelda in the dirt.  
My heart broke in to a million tiny pieces. It was my fault. I didn't know what she'd been through out there. Why shouldn't the memories come back… well in dream form. Impa did not tell me this might not have happened.  
I needed Navi. I needed to know what happened out there.  
"Zelda… I've heard you've been having bad dreams," She looked up at me with curiosity in those blue eyes.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head viciously.  
"Is that why you're not talking?" She nodded. I frowned slightly.  
She reached over and patted my arm.  
"Zellldddaaaaa," Saria called from the entrance. Zelda looked over at her friend and shrugged at me.  
"Come on! We've gotta get ready for Mido's party!" Zelda gave me an apologetic smile and rushed off to her friend's side.  
"Bye Sheik!" Saria called as I watched them leave. Zelda stopped and waved at me before running after her friend.  
I groaned as my face fell into my hands. "You still love her I see," The Deku sprout boomed.  
"I do. That reminds me. Where is Navi?" I bent down to look into his face or what you could call a face.  
"You should ask the great fairies. They probably know more than me," He chuckled.  
"Thanks," I turned to leave.  
"Hey Sheik. Look after her won't you?" He called after me.  
"I will do,"

By my 17th Birthday I didn't see her anymore and hadn't seen her since that day four years ago. It wasn't that I had forgotten about her. It was due to my duties as a Prince. I had to meet Princesses, fight and attend meetings of all sorts. Besides if Zelda had begun talking or any trouble had arisen Saria would have mailed me, I hoped. After I sent Impa off to find Navi I had become excited. I couldn't wait to find out, to get Zelda talking again so she could be the Zelda I remembered. Impa came back a few months later with no news on Navi's whereabouts. Saria hadn't given me a message since Zelda's 15th birthday when she apparently caught her singing my lullaby in the lost woods. Maybe she was getting better. Maybe without Navi's help she'd be alright again but I didn't know. I never would know.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Much tiredness. I really need sleeeep. Anyway new chapter wooo! Look at me go! I would like to thank a few people. DoctorZelda for your lovely review and people really need to read their story which is also called 'Remember me'. I would also love to thank Flik98 for your review which kinda made me get off my ass and write this. I hope you find this part as interesting as the previous :-).  
Oh and Cerberuswolf for following and favouriting! It really means alot to me. :-)**_

* * *

The letters stopped and were eventually hidden. Link's memories became distorted due to a small amnesia potion; his memories of Zelda forgotten with nothing to trigger the memories. The stories of their adventure became legend. Legend became lies; Zelda forgotten.

It was the day after my birthday. I was finally seventeen. I never wanted to be seventeen. It meant my parents would finally try to find me a wife and against my will most likely.  
My parents didn't care for love. According to them it's just hormones. I suppose they're right but I still wish they'd let me marry for love even if they never loved each other. I lay in bed with my eyes open. I hadn't slept at all since I turned seventeen. It wasn't that I found anyone I would happily marry but the option would be nice.  
"Wake up!" Impa threw my quilt off me.  
"I'm already awake!" I groaned while glaring at her.  
"You are wanted at Talon's ranch and the Kokiri want to bless your birthday. Your father said you needed to become one with the cultures that surround Hyrule," I could hear the lack of interest in Impa's voice. I turned around to watched her while she stood with her back on my oak door, looking down at me with boredom in her eyes.  
"Ugh fine. Will we be back for the ball tonight?" I snapped at her.  
"Of course. I'll get Epona, meet me at the gates by nine," When I looked back up at her, she'd gone. Impa was accustom to my spoilt behaviour. I had changed a lot in my seventeen years but I never really noticed until I caught myself snapping at Impa or being a rotten teenager to servants.  
I groaned impatiently. I had to go to a stupid ball tonight to meet more hopeful brides. Oddly enough, I felt like something was missing. There was something I was forgetting or rather someone. It couldn't be Malon as I already invited her tonight. I loved Malon like a sister but we were 'too close' for my parents liking. All this prince business was annoying as hell. I dressed in my cream leggings, tugged on my leather boots and threw my green waistcoat over my white shirt.  
Finally, I perched on my bed and fumbled with my leather gloves. I was given these a while back and I cared for them greatly. They were fingerless with the triforce sigil on the back of the left glove, they were made beautifully.  
I shook my head and pulled the gloves over my hands. A knock arose on the door.  
"Come in," I called. A small new servant girl named Anna wandered in.  
"Your father requests your presence Prince Link," She curtseyed. I smiled. I'd grown fond of little Anna, she was so young she could be my little sister and I tried to treat her with kindness but unfortunately today, I just didn't feel like it.  
"Thank you Anna. You may leave now," I moved away from the balcony and prepared to see my father. Anna left quickly. She seemed intimidated of me but it wasn't unusual. We had recently gotten a lot of new servants, chefs, soldiers and stable hands, not that I'd met any except Anna.  
My father wanted newer staff for when I go into power so he hired far more staff than we'd ever need.  
I dawdled towards the throne room where my parents would be sat, judging me. I ran my fingers across the cold white stone walls as I hummed to myself softly. All too soon I reached the double oak doors of the throne room. I turned my attention to the long staircase leading outside, garnished by red velvet leading to freedom. I drew in a large breath and pushed the doors open.  
"Father, you requested my presence," I bowed down to respect him as soon as I entered.  
"Yes Link. I would like to wish you luck today. I know you don't know the Kokiri much and they may scare you as you may have thought they were nothing but fairy-tale creatures but you have nothing to fear Link," He chuckled at my obvious confusion. I always knew the Kokiri existed, I didn't know how but I just had a feeling.  
"Thank you father," I didn't let up from my bow.  
"You may go. I suspect Impa is waiting for you," He waved me off. I stood up from my bow, pivoted around and stalked out of the door.  
It was clear I didn't have the best relationship with my father. He saw the world as a conquest whereas I saw the world as a beautiful thing to be cherished and loved.  
The fresh air of the square met my lungs. It looked so much better than it did with the ReDeads although I always check to see if they're still there. The image of those horrific creatures still burn close to the surface of my mind. I passed many people such as the laughing brothers, the dancing couple and that woman with her annoying little white ball of fluff and greeted each one of them with a good morning. The clock chimed to signal nine.  
Oh shit. I was going to be late for Impa.  
I know it wasn't like a Prince to run but I sprinted outside the gate where Impa stood impatiently waiting for me.  
"Finally," She groaned and jumped upon her white horse. Epona trotted over to me as soon as I appeared and nuzzled into my chest. I patted her. "Good to see you too girl," I smiled down at her. She whinnied in response and stomped her hoof. I patted her red coat. She reminded me of Malon far too much.  
Impa looked down at me with the ghost of a smile playing on her lips. "It's been a while since you've ridden her," Impa pointed out.  
"True," I swung up onto Epona's back.  
"I trust the new stable staff has looked after her to your satisfaction," Impa eyed Epona carefully.  
I surveyed Epona. She looked healthy, healthier than normal in fact.  
Instead of answering I smiled up at Impa which she took for a sign to go. She kicked her white steed into a trot towards Talon's ranch.

Lon Lon ranch wasn't new to me at all. I had no idea why I had to come here. Talon treated me like the son he never had and it was obvious he wanted me to marry Malon. It was also obvious that Malon didn't dislike the idea. I jumped off Epona and walked into the field where Malon kept the horses. I suppose I should see her first. I don't even know what I was supposed to do. I waved to Malon who was stood in the centre of the field surrounded by galloping horses. She honestly looked like something out of a movie but she smiled and waved back. I jogged to make up the distance between us.  
"Hey Princey. What brings you to our part of the woods?"  
"Duties. I was told I was needed here," I shrugged. Malon was a pretty girl but too much of a friend to be anything more. She'd make some guy happy one day but not me.  
"Ah, you should see my father about that. How's Epona?"  
"She's well. You can come see her if you like," I offered.  
"I'll see her next time you're around. You're a busy prince," She shrugged.  
"Is this because I haven't seen you in a month?" I ran my gloved hand through my mucky blonde hair.  
"I'm not going to be that subtle," She crossed her arms. Of course she was joking.  
"Listen Mal. I'm sorry but it's just gotten so busy. I'll make it up to you. Next week we can go riding down by Lake Hylia," I tried to reason with the stubborn redhead.  
"Fine! It'd be like old times. Do you remember when we were ten and used to rummage around the forests to look for Kokiri?" She giggled slightly.  
"Yeah, I do. I've got to see the Kokiri today actually," I grinned at her. Her mouth fell open in a cute little 'o' shape.  
"They exist?!" She cried.  
"Apparently so," I smiled back at her. Silence hung between us. It wasn't an awkward silence but more of a comfortable silence.  
"I have to go. I have to talk to your father and get ready for the ball tonight. I'll see you tonight, yeah?" I smiled at her.  
"Alright Link," She became her happy-self again. "I'll see you tonight. Oh! Happy birthday for yesterday," She pulled me into a tight hug.  
I patted her on the back awkwardly. She stepped back and smiled up at me.  
I walked slowly back towards the main farm saying hello to Ingo as I passed him and opened the door to where Talon sat surrounded by his cucoos. God, I hated those cucoos.  
"Prince Link! My boy. How have you been?" He patted me heartily on the back, almost pushing me to the floor.  
"I've been quite well Talon, yourself?" I composed myself.  
"Alright I suppose. I asked you to come here because we have a horse…"  
"A horse?" I looked at him questioningly.  
"Yeah. He cannot be broken. We've all had a go at it. It nearly broke Ingo's arm the other day,"  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"Take him please. You have plenty of room in the stables but I won't wait around until the day it hurts my Malon," Talon looked at me pleadingly.  
I stared him out and finally nodded. "Fine. Take him to the stables tonight please,"  
"Of course! Thank you prince Link!" He cried and pulled me into a hug.  
Again, I stood awkwardly and patted his back gently.  
"I have to go Talon. I have the Kokiri's blessing to get to," I edged towards the door.  
"Of course. I'll see you tonight son," He turned back to his cuccoos. I pushed the door open and escaped the stuffy farm-house.  
Epona galloped up to me obviously noticing my weariness. I patted her muzzle gently.  
"Come on!" Impa shouted from the entrance.  
I sighed and jumped up onto Epona to race to the forest.

The Kokiri's were how I'd always expected them to be, how they'd be illustrated in numerous children's books that Impa read to me. They were all tiny almost child-like with innocence radiating from them. They took my hands as soon as I touched the ground and dragged me to a small clearing where a tall tree grew. I looked over pleadingly at Impa but she paid me no attention but was talking to a green haired female Kokiri. Impa pulled out a small envelop and gave it to the small Kokiri. The girls face lit up with the brightest smile I'd ever seen and hugged the envelope to her chest. I wished to see more but I was forced to sit facing the tree. Two small girls sat on either side of me taking my hands and chanting. It was quite beautiful in the forest except that tree. I swore it was just winking at me but what nonsense is that? A tree winking. Ha. My father would have me in the hospital if I told him such a thing.  
"Close your eyes," A small voice requested of me. I turned back towards the centre of the circle where the green haired girl stood.  
"Why?"  
"It's part of the ritual," She rolled her eyes and moved towards the opposite end of the circle. I sighed and shut my eyes as the chanting began.  
"Goddesses, we bring before you today Prince Link. His destiny is in your hands and you shall pass judgement on him," The green haired girl chanted. We all waited.  
My hands began to feel abnormally warm. This warmth spread from my hands to my arms until it ran through my body.  
"You choose to bless this Prince, Nayru?" I opened my eyes to see a section of the triforce on my glove shaded in. I gasped in awe but a sharp look from Impa forced me to shut my eyes fairly quickly.  
"Nayru, Goddess of wisdom has blessed Prince Link with the triforce of wisdom so he can be a faithful, strong and truthful leader,"  
"May the goddesses bless you…" They all chanted.  
"And may you find your true love, even if she is taken from you," A voice called from the circle.  
"Bless the goddesses," We all mumbled.  
I opened my eyes to the surrounding Kokiri. "It is over," Impa said from the side lines.  
I felt a tingling sensation in my left hand. My hand seemed to be burning underneath the glove.  
The other Kokiri's left back to their village for some sort of feast.  
"Take it off," The familiar green haired girl demanded of me.  
I did as she asked. A gold triangle glowed on my hand for the blink of an eye and vanished.  
She grinned. "You have the gift," She bowed slightly.  
"I didn't want a gift. I wanted to be normal," I whined.  
"Stop being a baby," She snapped.  
"That is no way to talk to a prince!" I argued back.  
"You call yourself a Prince? You don't even remember her. Aren't princes meant to love each and every person under their rule?"  
"I do! I try to greet townspeople every morning," I argued back.  
"Yet you forgot her. She ran away two years ago and you never came," Anger sparked in her eyes.  
"Who are we talking about here?" I shouted back to her.  
"Zelda! The hero of time. The girl without a fairy! The girl who's memories you wiped and she became mute due to the horrific memories she regained," You could almost see the steam coming from her ears.  
I looked at her with a dumbfound expression. Zelda? I didn't know a Zelda…  
"You are unbelievable!" She pivoted and walked back towards the village. I groaned.  
I'd pissed off the queen of the munchkins. Wouldn't Nayru be proud of me…  
"That went well," Impa eyed me sarcastically.  
"She's obviously insane. I don't know a girl with such a name,"  
Impa's gaze softened.  
"Come on," She almost sounded motherly. I nodded slowly and followed her. We rejected their offer of the feast gently. I couldn't stand to be around that green-haired devil any longer. I turned to Epona but something caught my eye.  
That treehouse…

I ran, yet again, towards the disused treehouse. I jumped easily up the steps and stopped in front of the door. It seemed wrong to storm into someone's home uninvited. I hesitated. No-one came to stop me. My head turned towards the feast. Impa stood by the horses beside the green devil; both watching me carefully but making no move to stop me. What harm could it do? The door creaked open gently. I peeked inside to see a small bed, fit for a Kokiri, with items strewn all over the floor. It seemed as if whoever lived here was in a rush to leave. Green tunic's lay scattered on the floor. Photo frames smashed on the table with the photos removed. I ran my fingers along the worn wood of the tree.  
"She lived her?" I asked the obvious presence behind me.  
"She did. She left without a word two years ago," The devil pushed past me and perched gently on the bed.  
"Why?"  
"She found she was Hylian and not Kokiri as she was lead to believe. She left to find herself… or so it said in her note,"  
"Oh," I looked away. Guilt was eating inside me. The devil obviously thought I knew this Zelda girl.  
"Saria…" She said softly after a while.  
"What?"  
"My name is Saria," She looked at the broken frames on the table.  
"Nice to meet you Saria. I'll try and help find this Zelda anyway I can. What does she look like?" I mumbled. Saria blanked me; her attention drawn to the shards. She walked over slowly and wiped glass from a piece of paper.  
"She looks like this," Saria thrust the photo into my hand before leaving quickly.  
I looked down at the torn photograph and saw Saria. She hadn't aged a bit. She still looks about ten. The other girl in the picture looked about fourteen with beautiful long blonde hair and eyes as blue as Lake Hylia. She was grinning happily, holding onto Saria.  
They loved each other it was plain to see. No wonder Saria was mad at me.  
I'd find her. How could I forget someone who is that beautiful?


	3. Chapter 2

**_My god people I think they've changed bits on and I'm confused as how to work it again! Or it may be my dodgey internet at quarter to 2 in a morning...I'm so not good at this anyway have this chapter I wrote while I was watching peter pan! I hadn't seen this film in so long. _****_Oh and by the way people Italics on here will mean either singing or writing stuff down generally just in case it's not completely obvious! Hope you enjoy it!_**Thank you to the lovely amwick for following and favouriting and…  
Flik98- Saria is awesome. I mean no-one can be nice all the time. She's gotta be sassy at some point! And still thank you for reviewing you're amazing J I do love the role reversal and AU stories they're my favourites for some reason and I don't think there's enough of them on here!  


* * *

The town was already bustling with activity by the time we arrived back. It was mid-afternoon judging by the sun. I patted my pocket gently, making sure the photograph of Zelda and Saria was still safe. We rode through the town slowly to greet people who have journeyed from distant lands just for this ball. It was meant to be the ball of the year. It celebrated my coming of age but I'd never want something so extravagant. I'd have been happy just going for a ride with Epona, but it wasn't my choice to make. I followed Impa up to the castle moat where two new servants waited for us to take our horses to the stable. I jumped off Epona and handed her reins to a young black-haired man.  
"Take care of her," I spoke sternly as I patted Epona.  
"Of course Prince Link. I'll tell the person who looks after her," He bowed slightly and dragged Epona away as his friend dragged the white stallion with him. I watched after them. They were friends obviously, joking and laughing with each other as they wandered to the stables.  
I've always wanted a really close friend…  
"Link come on," Impa rolled her eyes and strolled through the open doors, nodding casually to the four soldiers on duty. I rushed sheepishly after her. The ball would start in around three hours. I was dreading it. Impa turned around suddenly and glared at me.  
"You have two hours to revise the names of each princess and their countries,"  
I nodded glumly and tried to move around her, only to be stopped by her hand wrapping around my arm.  
"Please be nice," She pleaded. I sighed.  
"I'll try Impa," I brushed her arm off and retired to my bedroom to study the sheets of princesses, countesses' and ladies I would meet tonight.

I lay on my bed with papers sprawled around me. I really couldn't be arsed. A soft knock came from my door.  
"Enter," I sighed, not taking my gaze from a small crack in my white ceiling.  
The door opened slowly. "Prince Link? You have half an hour before the ball begins. It would be best if you began to get ready?"  
I gave her a sideways look. She carried my ivory suit in her arms, careful not to crease them.  
"Thank you Anna," I tried a small smile for her. She bowed slightly, placed down my suit but instead of rushing out of the room like I thought she would, she looked at me puzzled.  
"What's wrong Prince Link?" She asked.  
I bounced off my bed and looked down at her tiny form.  
"Nothing Anna. Don't worry about me," I grinned at her.  
"I have to worry… it's kinda my job," She shrugged and finally looked up at me.  
"I'm fine. You may be excused while I dress," I turned my back on her and strode through the open windows and onto my balcony.  
I heard the door click softly behind her. I leant against the white marble and surveyed the lost forest. I pulled out the slightly crumpled photograph and stared at it a little more. This Zelda girl seemed so familiar… I couldn't help feeling like I was forgetting something. I'd had this feeling often lately.  
Whenever I thought about the war… whenever I thought about the triforce, the same dull feeling of forgetfulness rammed into my brain. It was stronger this time, like something was fighting to get out.  
"Stop. Stop it," I cried, pleading for the pain to stop. I dropped to my knees with my hands still clutched around my head.  
Impa threw the door open, glaring around the room with her Sheikah eyes glowing red, hoping to see an intruder but all she saw was me.  
"Oh goddess," In a few steps she was by my side with her hands on my head, mumbling softly under her breath.  
Momentarily, the pain ceased. My mind cleared instantaneously. I blinked slowly and focused on a very pissed off looking Impa.  
"What were you doing?" She hissed backing away from me.  
"Just looking at a photograph," I sat up and rubbed the back of my head.  
Her face calmed slightly.  
"Of what?" She raised an eyebrow.  
"A girl Saria used to know," I grabbed the photograph off the floor and stood up uneasily.  
"Zelda?" Impa's eyes darted to the photo I grasped in my hand.  
"H-How do you know about her?"  
"Nothing. Get ready. You're needed downstairs," She threw a deku nut and during the flash, darted away. I grinned at the space where she used to be.  
She loved to do that. I looked back over to my clothes that lay on the bed undisturbed.  
Tonight was going to be fun.

People started filing into the ballroom. I peered at them from behind the curtains at the top of the stairs where I'd make my grand entrance as Prince Link the bachelor. I gripped the silk curtains trying to search for Malon. Goddess I hoped she was out there somewhere. I don't think I could cope without my best friend. I let the curtain fall, covering my view of the ballroom and took a deep breath.  
"Are you ready?" Impa appeared by my side.  
"Why do you always have to do that?" I cried, clutching at my chest. A smirk crossed her face.  
"Sorry your highness," She bowed slightly.  
"Get up Impa," I rubbed my temples.  
"Of course," She straightened up still grinning at me. I raised an eyebrow at her.  
Instead of retaliating Impa pulled a curtain towards her so she could see the masses of people below. She let out a low whistle.  
"Nervous?" She turned back to me.  
"Slightly," I admitted, staring down at my hands.  
"You'll be fine. Just be polite and listen. Girls love it when you listen,"  
"I suppose so," I shrugged. Silence dawned on us.  
She pulled out something from her sleeve and pushed it into my hand. I looked down to see that Zelda girls face looking back at me grinning.  
"Just in case you find her at the ball. Almost everyone is going," Impa shrugged.  
Now I was sure there was something she wasn't telling me but nevertheless it reminded me of my promise to Saria. I couldn't let that poor Kokiri girl down.  
I shoved the crumpled object into my pocket and then I heard it.  
"Please welcome Prince Link Animus," My father's voice boomed. Impa patted me on the back and shoved me slightly through the silk curtains. I stood at the top of the stairs and looked down at the sheer amount of people. Princesses waved at me, the council watched me carefully and Malon stood near the buffet chatting with her father.  
I walked down the stairs as gracefully as I could master which wasn't at all graceful.  
My father looked away in embarrassment but nobody else seemed to notice. I reached the bottom of the stairs far too quickly and started getting bombarded by princesses. Princess Ruto took my right arm while Lady Luna took my left; both gossiping about my latest adventures. Obviously not including the triforce business as everyone had no idea that even happened but I knew. It would be burnt forever in my mind; those Redeads and all those dead people. The worst part was finding my family dead in the castle by Ganondorf's hand. A shiver ran up my spine as I checked again to confirm my parent's safety. Although they annoy the hell out of me, they're still my parents.  
"I heard you fought two wolfos at once!" Ruto swooned.  
"I did but they're not that hard to defeat," I shrugged.  
"Oh you're so brave!" Lady Luna cried.  
Oh Goddesses with five more hours of this I'd surely go insane.  
The band started off with a slow waltz and I literally jumped for joy.  
"Malon! Malon," I brushed off the two ladies and rushed over to my best friend.  
She grinned up at me while nibbling on a green biscuit-like substance.  
"What's up Princey?" She asked.  
"Would you like to dance with me?" I held out my hand for her.  
"Sure," She placed her hand in mine and we began to dance slowly.  
We swayed gently at first. Malon becoming the receiver of many jealous looks.  
"The new horse is in the stable. We brought him over as the ball started. Don't worry this lass took care of him," Malon tried to make conversation.  
"Ah. I make sneak out later and find this mystery stallion," I grinned.  
"He's a beauty but a little unruly," Malon shrugged.  
"He will come around. Does he have a name?"  
"No. We generally don't name them until they've been broken," Malon shook her head.  
It finally dawned on me that she may miss this unruly stallion. I always was pretty naïve.  
" You can come visit him if you like," I suggested.  
She smiled up at me. "I'd love to,"  
The song ended. I bowed to her as my next partner 'fell' into my arms. Ruto looked up at me, batting her eyelashes. I rolled my eyes at Malon causing her to giggle and began to dance with the Princess Ruto.

Three hours later and I'd escaped for a while. Everybody was getting tired and most people had retired for the evening. Those who remained were friends of my parents and some of the Zora tribe including Princess Ruto who'd taken a particular interest in me this evening. Malon had left an hour previous to take care of the livestock before the horrific storm that was meant to hit tomorrow.  
Out of all the princesses she'd danced with me the most and had hung on my every word like a love sick puppy. It wasn't cute. It was irritating.  
I strolled through the garden just outside the castle. I had excused myself to bed but this stallion had intrigued me. A stallion that not even Ingo, Talon or Malon could break? It was unheard of!  
The garden was quiet at this time of night. The flowers bloomed brightly even in the darkness and all that could be heard were crickets chirping softly. It was almost peaceful, probably why it was my favourite place in the castle to go. I had no worries about being caught out of bed all the guards, servants and everyone else had retired to bed except those on the doors of the castle and standing watch at the gates. I felt sorry for those, I bet they never saw their families.  
The stables loomed in the distance. The stone bricks leaked light through them and the wooden doors thrown open. I quickened my pace.  
What if someone had stolen the horses? Nobody should be there! Why is it open and free to thieves? I ran across the grass, not even bothering with the path anymore. I finally got to the door and I saw her, sitting cross-legged on the floor and looking at the black stallion with curiosity. She reached out a hand to the stallion. In response he stomped his hooves in frustration.  
She frowned slightly. I dove to the left side of the stable as not to be spotted by this beautiful girl.  
She made her way over to Epona who nuzzled her gently. Odd, Epona is only friendly towards me and of course Malon and then that sound came out of her mouth.

_She loves to laugh_  
_ She loves to sing_  
_ She does everything_

The girl stood stroking Epona's mane gently but looked over at the stallion as she sung.

_She loves to move_  
_ She loves to groove_  
_ She loves the lovin' things_  
_ All night, all night_  
_ Oh every night_  
_ So hold tight, hold tight_  
_ Oh baby, hold tight_

I'd never heard of music like this in my entire life. Classical music was forced upon me since I was born. This was new refreshing. I loved it and her voice. Oh her voice was amazing. I watched her carefully as she gently moved from Epona to the stallion. Her voice wasn't loud. The stallion remained unspooked but his ears pricked forward in curiosity.

_Oh, she said_  
_ Any way you want it_  
_ That's the way you need it_  
_ Any way you want it_

She was so close to touching him as she sang softly and at that moment my foot decided to find a twig. She looked as startled as the Stallion ahead of her. I cursed under my breath and emerged from the shadows.  
"Hello. D-Don't be scared. I'm Prince Link," I put my hands in a surrendering action, trying to calm the girl down who looked like she'd bolt at any second.  
"What's your name?" I asked the girl. She backed away from me towards the piece of floor she occupied earlier and picked up a white board.  
Zelda. She wrote upon the white board.  
"You're Zelda?" surprise filled my voice. She eyed me curiously and rubbed out the previous words with her dirty sleeve.  
I am. By your reaction I'm guessing you've met somebody I knew. She wrote in her curly handwriting.  
"Saria," I pulled out the crumpled photograph and held it out to her.  
She approached me like a timid dog and took the photograph from me. A smile spread across her face gently. It was obvious she was replaying the memories of her time in the lost woods.  
Could you please tell her I'm alright? I'd come visit her but- She ran out of room on her board. She sighed in frustration and waited for me to read the explanation so far and rubbed it out again.  
It's like a three-day journey on foot and I really don't have enough money yet. She smiled triumphantly at her finished explanation and waited patiently for my answer.  
"I will," I promised her.  
Thank you Prince Link. You're a good man. She turned her back on me probably to get back to her work whatever it was. It was obvious she was a servant of ours. Her disgustingly mucky clothes bore the royal seal an obvious sign of services of royalty.  
"Wait!" I cried. She turned back to me with a questioning gaze.  
"What were you singing? I'd never heard such music," She grinned.  
It's called any way you want it by a band called Journey. It's popular in a place called Termina. I read carefully and smiled.  
"Thank you but why won't you talk? How come you will sing but won't talk?" I pushed her for information.  
I only sing to animals. I only talk to animals. They aren't as horrid as people. That was all she wrote. She turned back to me, expecting me to say something else but I couldn't think of anything at all. It was like my mind was blank.  
I have to get back to work. This new one is hard work. She shrugged after she wrote it.  
"You work with the horses?"  
Yeah, pretty much. Epona is lovely by the way. I grinned at that and nodded in agreement.  
Epona whinnied in acceptance.  
As Zelda turned back to her work for the third time a blue blob floated in and chimed near her ear.  
Zelda chuckled slightly and pointed over to me.  
The blue blob moved closer and closer to me until I figured out it wasn't a blob at all. She was a tiny blue fairy.  
She looked down at me with her eyes narrowed.  
"Nice to see you again dickhead," and with that I hit the floor. **__**

* * *

**_The song is Any way you want it by Journey! If you don't know what this is i'll be really surprised. Even if you don't know how amazing journey is so many people have done a cover such as that weird Pitch perfect film, that rock of ages film (surprisingly okay) and Glee. Listen to it! It's a really good song and I listen to it far too much!  
Anyway that's me out.  
Love Christie xxx_**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hello peoples! I have been meaning to put this up for a while but kept going back and changing things I didn't like and ugh. I'm so indecisive this week. I literally rewrote this chapter 5 times and made my friend read it so many times. Bless him :-) Anyway on to my two favourite reviewers.  
Guest aka Doctor Zelda- It did come up on my emails that you updated but then i clicked on it and it was like 'Nope' so I'll read it laters :p I hope you get better! I'm ill at the moment but I don't know if it's from a cold or hayfever (which is horrid) :-) x  
Flik98- I do get so annoyed sometimes when something is messed up from the actual game but I probably do it so much too even though while I write I end up playing far too much of the game and I always listen to the Legend of Zelda 25th anniversary CD it's so amazing. I just love the music from these games (almost as much as I love Link!) :-) x**_

* * *

Zelda POV

Oh shit. I looked between Navi and the Prince who was now collapsed in a heap on the floor.  
What was I going to do? I'd surely be blamed for this.  
I picked up my whiteboard. _Navi. _I wrote. _Go get Impa. Nobody else but Impa.  
_The blue fairy looked at me questioningly. I sighed. _PLEASE. _I scribbled.  
"Alright Zel but you owe me," With that she flew off towards the castle.  
It was pretty lucky that everyone else had gone home early due to the ball. I didn't go home. I have no home.  
I just wander from place to place. The only place I felt at home was the lost forest with Saria and the other Kokiri but I wasn't a Kokiri. I was a Hylian as some odd man told me in Termina. It wasn't as if I hadn't noticed how I grew up while Saria stayed looking about eight years old. For a while I wished with all my heart that I was Kokiri and that I could belong. Maybe I just didn't fit in anywhere.  
I sighed as I walked over to the fallen Prince. The servants were right. He was amazingly handsome with his tanned face and perfect features. Even his hair seemed to be perfect as some of the dirty blonde bangs fell over his closed eyes. I lifted his body easily and lay him carefully on a bale of hay. Epona whinnied in response to her master's unconsciousness.  
I lifted both my hands up to calm down the pained mare. She nuzzled my hand gently.  
'It's okay. He'll be okay,' I thought to her to comfort her although it was probably to comfort myself more. This silly prince would be the death of me. I watched his chest rise and fall gently. At least he was still breathing. I shrugged. I crouched by his head and smoothed his fringe back.  
He seemed so familiar. He just seemed normal not like a prince at all.  
Why would he come out to the stable anyway? My eyes locked on the black stallion.  
_He came for you. _He already had Epona who was possibly the best horse I'd ever bonded with. Why would he be bothered about this unruly darling? I made the four strides over to the edge of his stable.  
I sighed. He looked so unsure. My heart pounded for the Stallion. He was utterly beautiful with his chocolate eyes. I fell in love with him from the moment he was dragged into the stable by a man called Talon. Apparently his daughter had already left for the ball to find Prince Link. Talon hinted they were very close but just how close were they? A pain shot across my chest but I shrugged it away. It was probably just hunger pains. The black stallion stomped his hoof impatiently, waiting for me to make a move but I just raised an eyebrow at him.  
He almost let me close to him earlier before Prince Link's clumsiness. He was obviously just stubborn. He eyed Epona and the other horses warily. I reached out to the stallion again. His wild eyes graced over me quickly trying to determine whether I was friend or foe.  
"It's alright boy," I tried to soothe him. He stepped towards me and placed his muzzle in my open palm.  
I grinned up at him. Progress. He was a beautiful boy. It seemed he was around seven years old but he was strong, feisty. I adored him.  
"Where is the Prince?" Impa's voice spoke.  
I whirled around quickly. Impa stood looking at me with her arms crossed.  
I liked Impa. Out of everyone in the castle Impa was one of the few people to talk to me. Everybody else ignored me, probably fed up of trying to communicate with a mute poor girl. Impa even gave me a letter from Saria and delivered one I wrote for her. My heart ached to see Saria again.  
I had to go; maybe tomorrow I'll ask Impa if I could take a few days off to see her. I'm sure she'd let me. She seemed nice enough when we were alone together.  
I pointed to the haystack where the Prince lay. Navi flew back over to me and perched on my shoulders.  
"What's happened to him?" Navi enquired.  
"He's remembering," She lifted up the tall boy with ease.  
"Remembering? As in the seven years?" Navi whispered. I looked on confused as I could ever be.  
"No he knows about that just _somebody _was missing," Impa hinted to Navi.  
Navi nodded in obvious understanding.  
To do list: Pester Navi for information.  
"I'm taking him to the infirmary ward. No doubt you will be called upon tomorrow Zelda. I suggest you go home and get some rest," Impa threw a Deku nut on the ground and disappeared in to the smoke. I sighed.  
"Time to go home!" Navi sang in my ear. I grinned at the black stallion and waved goodbye to Epona before locking the doors securely. I remember the one time I didn't lock the doors properly (I swear it was that Johan kid but nobody believed the mute) and I spent all day rounding up the two escaped horses. Epona was easy enough to retrieve but Impa's stallion kicked me, bit me and ended up taking me half the day to recapture.  
As I said before I didn't live anywhere and I didn't have any money. Well not enough money to buy a house and I hated the inns. Everybody was wary due to my speechlessness. People that work for the royal family generally have rooms within the castle. Servants live near the kitchen and soldiers live in the royal army wing on the west of the castle but the horse keepers are expected to have their own homes as it isn't a 24/7 job so I lived in a tree just like back in Kokiri.  
I clambered up the tree, which was just on the outskirts of Hyrule castle, and settled on the thickest branches. I was safe from predators as barely any could climb in Hyrule and I was safe from people due to the thick leaves. Trust me; People are much worse than monsters. Navi curled up on my chest.  
" Goodnight Zellie," She whispered to me. I smiled to myself. Even though nobody liked me here yet I still have Navi. I'll always have Navi.

Link POV

"I see you're awake," Impa's cool voice greeted me before I'd even considered opening my eyes.  
_How in Dins name did she know? _Impa stood at the bottom of my bed with her arms crossed.  
"Get up you silly Prince. You were only remembering, it's not like you're dying,"  
"It sure feels like I'm dying," I retorted as I clambered up into a sitting position.  
"I have no idea how you gained a triforce at all. You're a pansy," She scoffed.  
"Easy for you to say Impa," I glared at my mentor.  
"It is to be honest. I'm moving my mouth and words are coming out," She grinned at me.  
That was my Impa. To an outsider she'd seem so normal and fierce but she really isn't.  
"What was I remembering?" I asked her as I touched the back of my head. It was stupidly sore. I felt like I'd drank all the wine at that party last night and this pain was my body paying me back.  
"Zelda," Impa suddenly became very interested in her bitten nails and drew her attention to them.  
_Zelda. _Of course the hero. The girl without a fairy.  
"What about Zelda? Is she okay?" I made a move to remove myself from the confines of my bed but Impa's stern look made me freeze.  
"She's completely fine and you met her for the first time in two years yesterday," Impa tried to urge my mind to remember.  
It all came back; Zelda, that black stallion and her voice. Her beautiful voice I feared I'd never again hear. A flash of blue ran through my mind. Navi. Oh shit Navi had come back.  
I shook my head slowly. I was in so much trouble with that bitchy fairy.  
"How come I had forgotten her? How could I ever have forgotten her?" My face fell at the thought of forgetting her. She was my hero and after everything she had done for me and Hyrule I had forgotten her like she was some ordinary peasant.  
"You didn't… not without some help," Impa looked nervous. Impa _never _looked nervous.  
"What did you do?" I demanded.  
"You were given a simple amnesia potion to forget her. You are to be married soon and continuously worrying and pining after her was a bad sign so it was thought you should forget her…," Impa stepped back, obviously knowing what I was like.  
She was right to do so. I exploded.  
"How could you let me do that to her? You know how much I mean to her! She's Zelda for Goddesses sake! Who made me forget her?" I shouted at my mentor. To her credit, she stood calmly watching me rant until I shut up.  
"You don't mean anything to her," Impa said quietly.  
"Of course I do!" I argued.  
"No. No you don't. She doesn't remember you. To her, you are just a Prince that faints when her fairy swears at him," Impa shrugged and turned her attention to the scene outside the window next to my bed.  
"Of course. I'd forgotten," I sighed as I held my aching head. Impa's silence was enough for me.  
"Do I have anything to do today?" I asked Impa.  
"No. I told your father you drank too much last night. I am to watch over you but you have no duties today," Impa's eyes didn't leave the window. I knew she wasn't telling me something.  
"What is it Impa?" I said sternly.  
She sighed and looked back at me.  
"It was said your mother and father chose a wife for you last night. If you don't find a worthy wife by the end of the month then you will marry her," Impa smiled sadly at me.  
"Who is it? I hope it's not that dreadful Ruto," I shuddered at the thought.  
"Malon," Impa looked back out of the window.  
_Malon? My best friend? I knew she harboured feelings for me but an arranged marriage wasn't Malon's style.  
_"Oh,"  
"Oh? I thought you'd be angrier than that," Impa raised an eyebrow.  
"It wouldn't be that bad to marry her," I lied. "I'm sure if I explain to her that I love another she'd let me be happy,"  
"Of course. Telling her about Zelda would be great for a controlling jealous girl like her. You remember that time when that girl Ilia took a special interest in you. She stopped pretty suddenly after Malon had a word with her," Impa looked amused.  
"I do like her as a friend but she's just no…," I cut off.  
"She's just no Zelda," Impa whispered for me.  
I nodded and started to get out of bed.  
"Speaking of Zelda where is she?" I asked Impa as I pulled on a green shirt.  
"I've just seen her leave the castle grounds. She's probably going to the Temple of time. She spends her time there a lot,"  
"You seem to know a lot about her," I pulled on my beige leggings.  
"Someone had to look after her while you didn't know about her," Impa shrugged.  
I remained silent as I struggled with the laces on my boots.  
"She came to me this morning and asked if she could take a few days off," Impa moved towards me.  
I looked up from my boots. "Why?"  
"She wants to go visit Saria and she's walking there. She doesn't have much money for other transport,"  
My heart skipped a beat. This was perfect. I could accompany her. We could ride there. It'd take a hell of a lot less time by horse than by foot.  
"May I?" I gestured towards the door.  
"Of course," I strode towards the door.  
"Link," She called. I looked at her questioningly.  
"Try not to faint," She grinned, threw a deku nut on the ground and disappeared into the smoke.

* * *

_**A/N I'd just thought I'd put that I do actually like Malon but I'm just not a Malink shipper at all. She seems like a nice pretty girl and everything but Link and Zelda are just amazing together. Zelink all the way especially in Ocarina of Time! **_


End file.
